


羞恥play

by chaLie



Series: 肉梗50題 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉梗50題。<br/>08.) 羞恥play</p>
            </blockquote>





	羞恥play

　　「......這什麼？又是韓吉弄出來的成果？」利威爾忍不住挑眉，雙手環胸看著像門神似的一左一右站在他面前的埃爾文們。

　　是的，「們」－－兩個埃爾文．史密斯。

　　不管髮線瞳孔顏色眉毛稜角各種外型還是身上散發的氣質都十成十的相像，不過多少還是有些不同。譬如利威爾右手邊的艾爾文氣質上比較溫和一點、連眉角的弧度看起來也比較柔和；而左手邊的埃爾文則感覺更加冷酷、瞳孔投射出來的是不盡人情的藍。

　　利威爾的額角被這狀況弄得青筋一突一突的，「那個死眼鏡......弄兩個埃爾文做什麼？如果是幫忙消耗公文高度我倒是沒什麼意見。」

　　「『不用麻煩。』」埃爾文們異口同聲搭住他的肩膀，兩張一模一樣的臉一齊露出讓利威爾的第六感瞬間通知各種不妙的警訊。

　　「反正只有一天的時間，明天就會變回來了。」比較溫和的艾爾文微微一笑：「我們來嘗試點不一樣的東西如何？利威爾。」

　　「不用了－－嘿，埃爾文放我下來！」話還沒說完，利威爾就被另一個埃爾文扛回房間然後摔在床上。

　　「死禿子你要做什麼！」

　　「難得有這麼特殊的機會，我們可以來嘗試點不一樣的東西，感覺應該不錯。」

　　黑髮男子掙扎著起身同時被繞去另外一頭的艾爾文從身後扣住雙臂，埃爾文隨即扯下他的褲子和內褲，抓著利威爾的小腿掰到最開，俯身含住男人垂軟的性器。

　　「死禿子你－－」還沒罵完，利威爾就被艾爾文扳過下巴吻上。就像平時兩人在結束牆外調查後會給予對方的溫柔親吻，牙齒吮咬著他的唇瓣直到紅腫、光線下水光一片。濕熱的

　　舌頭鼓搗著口腔，舌尖靈活地勾動敏感的牙齦甚至上顎，刺激利威爾發出短小的哼嘤。

　　帶著筆繭的手掌緩慢爬過利威爾的胸膛，艾爾文或輕或重撚揉著粉色乳首直到紅腫讓利威爾的胸口泛了片紅。「該死的、艾爾文......別摸、」麻癢的觸感如電流貫穿利威爾的腦袋。拉直頸脖，反射性地往後縮卻讓他和艾爾文緊密相貼。

　　另一頭，埃爾文伏下身熟練舔弄利威爾的性器，舌頭輕吮頂端流出的乳白色濁液，混雜唾液把手裡的熱燙弄得濕呼呼的。

　　同時沾著潤滑液的右手挑逗撫摸著利威爾的腿根，纖長的手指不慌不忙來到後庭，惡意地停在週邊徘徊。幽深的洞口像貪婪的野獸饑渴地收縮，埃爾文先嘗試深入一指，不管後庭如何激烈迫切吸吮著男人的手指，埃爾文仍按著自己的步調緩慢仔細地撫平腸壁的折皺，一點一點深入。不急不慢倒是急瘋了被慾望主宰而渾身大汗的利威爾。

　　「......今天特別緊呢，利威爾。」

　　一根兩根三根四根，埃爾文感覺柔軟的腸壁已經無法滿足於單純用手指給予的快感，後穴汩汩流下些參雜身體分泌的液體和潤滑液，把身下的床單染了片透明。退出手指，抬高利威爾的腰卻故意在股縫間逗留，滾燙的陽具摩蹭著會陰，激起利威爾敏感地顫慄。趁他憋得痛苦飆髒話的剎那迅速挺進自己早已硬得脹痛的熱燙。

　　流淌著潤滑劑後穴瞬間被粗大的性器撐開，絞緊的觸感讓埃爾文低哼了聲。緊緻溫熱的腸壁包裹著陰莖，金髮男人僅稍稍抽動，利威爾呼出的氣息便噴灑在艾爾文手臂上燙傷了皮膚。

　　埃爾文輕拍著他的屁股要他放鬆一些，不過利威爾身後的艾爾文倒是好心地掰開利威爾的臀部讓埃爾文能更順利貫穿黑髮男子，彷彿要劈開他一般。

　　「嗯啊......太哼嗯、太深了－－」抓著他比例完美的腰桿，埃爾文的性器不斷抽插輾壓著利威爾，整個陰莖幾乎沒入他的後穴，潤滑液被擠成細密的泡泡沾染在男人的陰毛上顯得十足情色。陰囊拍打在利威爾的屁股發出啪啪啪的聲響，利威爾因來自後頭的刺激瞪大雙眼，呻吟跟不上埃爾文的速度最後堪堪張著嘴發出破碎的哼唧。

　　埃爾文扛起利威爾的右腿，讓利威爾呈現更為羞恥的姿勢。艾爾文也沒閒下，親吻舔咬著利威爾美麗骨感的肩胛。汗水混合熟悉體味，房間裡費洛蒙不斷增加。利威爾被兩個既熟悉卻又陌生的金髮男人包夾，只能被動的承受兩邊給予的刺激，偶爾從口中流洩出幾聲嘤嚀。

　　「......感覺你今天特別容易興奮呢，利威爾。」

　　艾爾文笑著撫弄利威爾的前端，雖然發洩過兩三次了但疲軟的陰莖在艾爾文技巧性地套弄下很快又勃起發硬。男人趁機惡劣彈了下利威爾顫巍巍的龜頭，或輕捏前頭的小孔分泌出更多精液，把整根性器弄得溼漉漉一片甚至還灑濺到腹部上，濁色液體在光線照射下流露一室淫靡的情況。

　　利威爾想到自己明是被兩個埃爾文近乎羞恥地進犯，身體卻和理智相違背，反而比以往更為敏感容易興奮......他一定是瘋了才有這樣的想法產生。

 

　　  
　　而且樂此不疲。

 

 

　　原稿於 2013/08/02  
　　修改於 2014/04/09

**Author's Note:**

> 測試測試～


End file.
